Song-Shot: Trina's got an Evil Song?
by DragonQueen103
Summary: Grojband got invited to Nick Mallory's party, but Trina didn't! She comes up with a plan to ruin Grojband once and for all, but revels it through a oddly familiar song!


**Hello internet! Second last Lion King song-shot! AviatheGrojfan requested 'Be Prepared' so I wrote this one. It works out well because that means there's only one song left, and it's my favorite! Be on the lookout!**

"UGH! Mina! It's totally FIVE HUNDRED DEGREES IN HERE! FAN FASTER!" snapped Trina, lying on her bed with a glass of cold water.

Mina, who was sweating like a sprinkler from working so hard, picked up the pace with the fan she was waving to cool Trina down; despite the fact it must have been going a million miles an hour already.

"Are you (pant) sure I can't use (gasp) the pedestal fan?" asked Mina, still flapping the fan.

"NO! I want to conserve power and use renewable energy, like Hunky Nick Mallory wants me too…" hearts came into the teenagers eyes at mentioning her not-so-secret crush.

"But I can't (huff) renew my (pant) energy without a (gasp) break…" stammered Mina.

"Ugh, fine! You may have a six minute break!" growled Trina.

Mina practically collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air.

Just then, there was a loud shout from downstairs, "DUCK AND COVER!"

**BANG!**

"Ugh, what's my super droky brother doing now?!" Trina stood and threw open the door.

The groj looked normal, except there was a smoking wreck in the centre of the room and Kin was covered in soot. Corey, Laney and Kon had hidden behind the couch.

"Like, what are you twizerpy twerps doing?" yelled Trina.

"Oh, hello Trina," sighed Corey, "Nothing's wrong. Kin's atomic powered air-conditioning unit just blew up, that's all," he said as casual as if something like that happened every day. Which it kinda did.

"Whateves. I don't want you making any more noise!"

"Well, too bad. We have to practise for our gig at Nick Mallory's birthday party," snapped Laney, "We're going to be making A LOT of noise!" Laney and Kon fist-bumped.

"WHAT?! YOU TWERPS GOT INVITED TO NICK MALLORY'S PARTY AND I DIDN'T?" screamed Trina.

Corey grinned smugly, "It would appear so!" he turned to the rest of Grojband, "How about we have a water fight before we practise? I could so with a bit of cooling down!"

"YEAH! WATER FIGHT!" yelled Kin and Kon, "ATOMIC HIGH-FIVE!"

"Awesome! You boys are going down!" Laney joined in.

Corey looked at Trina, "If you'll excuse us, sis, we have to go and have fun. You should try it sometime!"

"UGH!" screeched Trina, storming into her room and slamming the door.

"Grojband is really playing at Nick Mallory's party?" asked Mina, "Good for them..."

"NO! IT IS NOT GOOD, MINA!" screeched Trina, "WE NEED TO RUIN THEM! NOW!"

Mina sighed, not this again, "But how are you going to ruin them this time? They already know all your tricks,"

"I have a plan. But you need to be prepared…." Trina grinned evilly.

Mina was confused, "Huh?"

_Trina: I know that your powers of retention  
>Are as wet as a warthog's backside<br>But thick as you are, pay attention!  
>My words are a matter of pride<em>

_It's clear from your vacant expressions,  
>The lights are not all on upstairs<br>But we're talking kings and successions  
>Even you can't be caught unawares!<em>

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime,  
>Be prepared for sensational news!<br>A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer,_

_Mina: And where do I feature?_

_Trina: Just listen to teacher!  
>I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded,<br>When at last I am given my dues!  
>And in justice deliciously squared,<br>Be prepared!_

_Mina: Yeah! Be prepared, I'll be prepared! For what?  
>Trina: For the destruction of Grojband!<br>Mina: Are they breaking up?  
>Trina: No, fool! We're going to ruin them! Especially Corey.<br>Mina: Great idea! But why are you doing this?  
>Trina: Idiot! I have told you already!<br>Mina: But you never said-  
>Trina: I won't repeat myself!<br>Stick with me and you'll never be unpopular again!_

_Mina: Ummmm, all right! Good idea Trina! Good idea!_

_Mina: It's great that I'll soon be connected  
>With the popular kids from our school! <em>

_Trina: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
>To take certain duties on board,<br>The future is littered with prizes  
>And though I'm the main addressee<br>The point that I must emphasize is  
>You won't get a sniff without me!<em>

_So prepare for the coup of the century  
>Be prepared for the murkiest scam<br>Meticulous planning tenacity spanning  
>Decades of denial is simply why I'll<br>Be king undisputed respected, saluted  
>And seen for the wonder I am<em>

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared-  
>Be prepared!<em>

_Both: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared-  
>Be prepared!<em>

**The last Lion King song (Which will include Corey, Laney and Trina) shall be posted ether tomorrow or the day after. Remember to send me song requests for the next Song-shot. Also, I'm going to continue with 'Nothin but Double' but I might start uploading my next chapter story at the same time. Let me know what you think!**

**DQ out! **


End file.
